


The Lesser Evil

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness, partners in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [Partners in Time] In which Peach realizes that getting captured by Bowser would have been far, far more preferable to getting captured by the Shroobs.
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Kudos: 5





	The Lesser Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before the Koopaseum section of _Partners in Time_

Getting captured by the Shroobs was far worse than getting captured by Bowser, Peach decided.

There was no question about it. At least with Bowser, they all knew where they stood—Peach knew that she wouldn’t be harmed by the Koopa king, and that he would surrender semi-gracefully and let her go when Mario and Luigi defeated him.

The Shroobs were different—they craved violence and destruction, and upon seeing what they had unleashed during this invasion, after arriving back in time to witness it, she realized why Mario and Luigi’s mother had insisted they leave the Mushroom Kingdom and raise them somewhere safer.

Peach had just been ready to retreat back to the present with Toadiko and Toadbert when the Elder Princess Shroob attacked them. To protect the two Toads and herself, Peach had sealed her in the Cobalt Star.

She hadn’t realized that the Elder Princess had a younger sister until she had attacked in revenge. And, immediately, Peach had realized she had committed a grave mistake, even before the younger Princess Shroob had captured her.

She, of all people, should have known how fiercely protective siblings were of each other—had something like that happened to Mario, Luigi, in spite of his normally mild manner, would have retaliated just as fiercely.

Someone as bloodthirsty as Younger Princess Shroob would surely be planning a revenge that would be as unpleasant and drawn-out as possible. But exactly what that would be was arguably the worst part of her captivity at the hands of the Shroobs—the not knowing. The uncertainty of exactly what her fate would be.

This wasn’t just waiting for Mario and Luigi to bail her out of an undetermined amount of time in a cell. She didn’t understand Shroobish, but it was clear that the Shroobs looking upon her as she remained their captive were talking about her ultimate fate.

At this point, all Peach could do was hope that Toadiko and Toadbert would be able to get away to safety and find a way back to the present—she had faith that Mario and Luigi would find a way to save them, at least. They always did.

And if they were going to be too late to save _her_ , well…

Peach didn’t want to finish the thought. She hoped they wouldn’t be too devastated—they were, after all, her closest friends…

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Princess Shroob now approached with her entourage. She glared into Peach’s face with a look of sheer and utter loathing, and Peach returned with a look of calm defiance.

Whatever her fate, she would face it with as much dignity and serenity as befitting of the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.


End file.
